Got me begging
by BabyMoana
Summary: Zero would never have imagined that a phone call from Kaname would make things steamy.


A perfect pink tongue darted out of Zero's mouth as he lapped up the cake mix that dripped onto his finger. Finishing he poured the cake mix into a round cake shaper before putting it in the oven to cook for twenty minutes. Turning around Zero grabbed the mixing bowl and utensils used and put them in the sink to clean later.

Quickly Lavender eyes darted to the wall to his right, peering up at the clock that ticked quietly.

 **1:00pm**

Sighing Zero leaned against the counter, arms crossing over his chest as his mind pondered on what to do while the cake cooked. It is Yuki's 17th birthday today, Cross is in town with her spending quality time together while Zero stayed home making a cake as a surprise. Suddenly the phone rang loudly in the living room shattering the silence of the house.

Taking his light blue apron off and throwing it carelessly on the bench behind him Zero made his way to the living room where he grabbed the phone and held it to his ear.

"Hello?" Zero voiced suddenly after three seconds of waiting for the other to talk.

" _Hello, Kiryu-kun."_ A formal, polite voice replied over the phone.

"Oh, it's you." Zero huffed unhappily and fell back into the couch.

" _You don't seem so happy to hear from me."_ Kaname pointed out and imagined the hunter rolling his eyes, which he did.

"Why would I be. _It's you_ after all." Zero stated as he ran a pale hand through his silver strands.

" _Ouch...that hurt Kiryu,"_ Kaname said with amusement before clearing his throat loudly. " _Is Yuki there? I wanted to wish her a happy birthday."_ Kaname said with a firm, clean tone.

"She's with Cross in town. Call around 1:30pm she'll be home by then." Zero replied and went to hang up until Kaname quickly spoke.

" _Why aren't you with her?"_ Kaname asked curiously. Zero stayed silent as he turned the t.v on and flicked through the channels trying to find something decent to watch.

"I forgot to get her a birthday present so I lied about being sick so I could make her a cake." Zero replied and stopped flicking through the channels as fifty shades of gray came on.

" ** _Ah yes~"_** The female on the t.v moaned with pleasure loudly making Kaname hear it through the phone.

" _You're not jacking off into the cake are you?"_ Kaname asked suspiciously.

"What no! That's the t.v making those sounds, not me!" Zero said defensively and heard the pureblood chuckle deeply.

" _Sure it is,"_ Kaname replied in a non-beliving way.

"The cakes in the oven you idiot so I can't be jacking off into it plus I'm watching fifty shades of gray, not that it's much of your concern." Zero replied and turned the volume up on the t.v.

" _Oh? Should I come over and join you while watching it? That'd be very fun now wouldn't it?"_ The amusement in the purebloods voice seeped into every word he had said.

"Ha! Yeah right, I'll be jacking off to this once I get off the phone with you." Zero replied to the purebloods amused sentence.

" _I'm not stopping you from jacking off right now."_ Kaname pointed out to the hunter.

"Like you'd want to hear me jack off." Zero stated while rolling his lavender eyes.

" _How'd you know what I do and do not like to hear?"_ Kaname asked curiously creating a dead silence between the two of them.

"Whatever I'm going to hang up so that I can jack off." Zero replied.

" _Whats wrong with me hearing?"_ Kaname asked curiously yet again.

"Don't you have better things to do?" Zero asked the pureblood.

" _No,"_ Kaname replied simply with a shrug of his shoulders even though Zero couldn't physically see it.

"Do you want to come over?" Zero asked curiously.

" _A hunter inviting me over...I'm getting flustered,"_ Kaname replied while wearing a devious smile.

"It's a yes or no question you leech." Zero stated, clearly running out of patience.

" _Fine, I'll be there in five,"_ Kaname replied and hung up before Zero got the chance to say anything.

Taking the phone away from his ear Zero turned the phone off and threw it on the table in front of him lazily. Now he'd have to wait for a certain pureblood to get here.


End file.
